When the Lights Go Out
When the Lights Go Out is the seventh and second-to-last case of Europe in the World Edition. It is set in Athens, Greece. Plot After solving the murder of Thomas Tournier in Montpellier, France, the team came to Athens. They were shockingly given a request by Tanya Sachinidis, finance minister of Greece, in fear of her life as someone was repeatedly sending her threats. However, on the job, Max decided to slack off and go sightseeing in Athens. The circumstances for not doing his job unfortunately resulted in Max and the player stumbling upon the dead body of the Austria-to-Greece ambassador, Alcander Hantzopoulous, at the Acropolis. Throughout the course of the investigation, many shocking events took place, from coroner Sahir Mahmoud being poisoned to anarchist and prisoner Sebastien Fassbinder starting a new revolution in Greece. However, what the World Police Agency found the most shocking was that the killer of Ambassador Hantzopoulous was indeed the one who had destroyed Greece with its monetary failures. After a long day's worth of investigative business, Max and the player were able to apprehend the killer of the Greek ambassador as none other than a shop worker in Cornwall going by the name of Ben Alexopoulous, who was also suspected in the first case the player solved in their tenure to the agency. When Max and the player came to reveal Ben's guilt of causing the infamous Greek debt and the grand manslaughter of the late ambassador, Ben denied all evidence, until technological analyst Mako Speltz came with a surveillance camera linking to the Parthenon, which showed details and evidence of an argument with Alcander and Ben, soon resulting in a murderous altercation that had Alexopoulous bludgeoning Hantzopoulous. After viewing the footage, Ben confessed to his guilt. Ben told that when he was a young child, he had loved Greece, believing that it was the greatest country in all of the universe. Throughout his life, he had always believed this, telling himself that Greece was a land of beauty and perfection. However, six years prior to the events of the case, his homeland fell into what was referred to as the Greek government-debt crisis, also referred to as the Greek depression, as the cabinet of Greece had greatly increased their debts with other countries across Europe due to statistical errors, bad budget compliance, huge fiscal imbalances, low ages for retiring, and a deficiency in trade and business. Ben had thought throughout his whole life that Greece was the perfect country, but after Greece's economic crisis, he wanted to shrivel the reputation of his home country to show the world what Greece really was. From there, he claimed to be affiliated with the anarchy's leader. Ben told that the leader of the anarchy had helped him embezzle from hundreds of banks and corporations across Greece. When Max asked who this leader was, Ben refused to answer. Max, annoyed at this point, decided to send the disgraced cashier to the Honorable Beaurigarde. Before the events of the trial, the Honorable Beaurigarde had to perform extensive analysis on Alexopoulous's actions against Greece. The Honorable Beaurigarde sternly lambasted Ben, lecturing him that Greece's economic crisis did not warrant Ben's embezzlements across Greece. The judge told Ben that if France were to be looted of its money, she would support it in its darkest hours. The judge then decided that the murder of a government official and many embezzlements across Greece were grounds for Ben to receive life in jail with no chance of parole. It took less than a few hours after Ben's incarceration for trouble to rise up again. Max and the player first checked up on Ben, demanding to know where he hid all the stolen money. Ben told that since he was to be in jail, he would keep his secret safe from the people who had caused him his eternal misery. Max had luckily recalled Ben mentioning in the past that he was a frequent of the Benaki museum during his visits, prompting Max and the player to go there. When the two investigators went to the museum, all they found was a tablet. After unlocking it and realizing that the tablet belonged to Alexopoulous, the two immediately sent the tablet to Mako for analysis. During analysis, Mako revealed that although the tablet indeed belonged to Ben, she was pretty sure of where Ben the loot. However, Mako seemed rather skeptical, causing the player to run the coordinates under the Bureau's database, indeed confirming Mako's suspicions that all the stolen money was hidden in Santorini. When the money was returned to Tanya (in which profiler Atticus Giddleworthington came along for the task rather than Max), he returned the money to Tanya and gave her the contacts of some trustworthy financial advisors, giving Greece's financial minister a guarantee that things would get better. Not only did the events involving Greece's financial status get notice after Ben's incarceration, but the anarchy was at its peak point during the time in Greece. The team had to visit the Alpha Bank after being told that the ex-deputy of the anarchy (Sebastien Fassbinder) had started some revolts near the bank. When the team went to the bank, the player found a map of Europe which they fingerprinted and identified as the fingerprints of the now-deceased previous anarchy leader's sister Helena Castro. After interrogating her, she gave no helpful leads. However, the team decided to have another look at the bank vault. After a second examination of the bank vault, they found some rather odd graffiti and a spray paint can. After collecting a sample of the skin cells and sending it to Ava Müller, the head of forensics for the World Police Agency, the forensics analyst confirmed from DNA from the skin cells was from prisoner and anarchist Sebastien Fassbinder. Ava then asked Atticus to see the graffiti, in which Atticus confirmed was the coat-of-arms of Austria. Then, Max decided that they had to confirm their suspicions regarding Austria and the anarchy. When Max and the player came to confront Sebastien in his prison cell, Sebastien revealed nothing. However, he accidentally muttered that the anarchy would be striking Vienna, Austria next. He then blasted a smoke bomb that emitted lavender-colored fumes and somehow managed to leave his cell. Max and the player were elated when Chief Daniel Bourne informed the player that Tanya had confirmed that Greece's economic state would go back to normal in a few weeks. However, they also needed to relocate the escaped prisoner back to his cell. They also knew that they absolutely had to visit Vienna before anything horrible could happen. Just then, Marco Lopez came to inform the team that their tickets to Vienna had arrived, prompting the World Police Agency to go there to wipe out any potential crime. Stats Victim *'Alcander Hantzopoulous' (his head was smashed with a stone until he died) Murder Weapon *'Stone Slab' Killer *'Ben Alexopoulous' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology *The suspect takes energy pills *The suspect is in the field of finance Appearance *The suspect wears a golden leaf brooch Profile *The suspect takes energy pills Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology *The suspect takes energy pills *The suspect is in the field of finance Appearance *The suspect wears a golden leaf brooch Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology *The suspect takes energy pills *The suspect is in the field of finance Appearance *The suspect wears a golden leaf brooch Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology *The suspect takes energy pills *The suspect is in the field of finance Appearance *The suspect wears a golden leaf brooch Quasi-Suspect(s) Crime Scenes Killer's Profile *The killer knows Greek mythology. *The killer takes energy pills. *The killer is in the field of finance. *The killer is an O+. *The killer wears a golden leaf brooch. Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Acropolis. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces; New Suspect: Tanya Sachinidis) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; New Lab Sample: Molecules) *Examine Molecules. (Result: Vitamin B12; Result: The killer takes energy pills) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Stone Slab) *Analyze Stone Slab. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon confirmed: Stone Slab; Attribute: The killer knows Greek mythology) *Inform Tanya of the ambassador's murder. (New Crime Scene: Alpha Bank; Prerequisite: Acropolis investigated) *Investigate Alpha Bank. (Clues: Threatening Note, Sack of Money) *Examine Threatening Note. (Result: Death Threat) *Examine Death Threat. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Sebastien Fassbinder) *Talk to Sebastien Fassbinder about his threat directed towards Tanya. (Prerequisite: DNA analyzed) *Examine Sack of Money. (Result: Badge) *Examine Badge. (Result: German Army Logo; New Suspect: Viktor Ruskov) *Ask General Ruskov what his army badge was doing in an Athenian bank. (Prerequisite: SIS Badge identified) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to the pope about his speech against Greece. (New Crime Scene unlocked: Benaki Museum; Available at start) *Investigate Benaki Museum. (Clues: Driver's License, Wine Bottle; Prerequisite: Talk to Pope David Sanguine) *Examine Driver's License. (Result: Faded Number on Card) *Examine Faded Number on Card. (Result: License Number) *Analyze License Number. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Ben Alexopoulous) *See what Ben is doing in Greece. (Prerequisite: License Number analyzed) *Examine Wine Bottle. (Result: Wine Sample) *Examine Wine Sample. (Result: Greek Wine) *Analyze Greek Wine. (06:00:00) *Ask Viktor why he sent the victim wine. (Prerequisite: Greek Wine analyzed) *Investigate Bank Vault. (Clues: Smoking Revolver, Bejeweled Chest; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Smoking Revolver. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Tanya Sachinidis's Fingerprints) *Ask Tanya why she had a revolver. (Prerequsite: Tanya Sachinidis's Fingerprints identified) *Examine Bejeweled Chest. (Result: Access Card) *Analyze Access Card. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in the field of finance) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Sebastien about the anarchy's rebellion. (Available at start) *Investigate Museum Exhibit. (Clues: Army Briefcase, Bookshelf; Available at start) *Examine Army Briefcase. (Result: Army Files) *Ask Pope David about his ties with the army. (Prerequisite: Army Files found) *Examine Bookshelf. (Result: Relic) *Analyze Relic. (03:00:00) *Tell Ben how much his family artifact is worth. (Prerequisite: Relic analyzed) *Investigate Acropolis Ruins. (Clues: Victim's Scarf, Torn Photo; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: Bloodied Fibers) *Analyze Bloodied Fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is an O+) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Alcander) *Analyze Photo of Alcander. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a golden leaf brooch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Debt to the World 7. (No stars) A Debt to the World 7 *Ask Ben Alexopoulous how he did it. (Available after unlocking A Debt to the World) *Investigate Benaki Museum. (Clue: Tablet; Prerequisite: Ask Ben) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (06:00:00; New Lab Sample: Coordinates) *Examine Coordinates. (Result: Santorini's Coordinates) *Inform Tanya where Ben hid the money. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Santorini's Coordinates identified) *Investigate Alpha Bank. (Clue: Map of Europe; Available after unlocking A Debt to the World) *Examine Map of Europe. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Helena Castro's Fingerprints) *See why Helena Castro has a map of anarchist hideouts. (Prerequisite: Helena Castro's Fingerprints identified) *Investigate Bank Vault. (Clue: Graffiti, Spray Can; Prerequisite: See Helena Castro) *Examine Spray Can. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00) *See if Sebastien knows where the anarchists are going next. (Rewards: Burger, Blue Beanie; Prerequisite: Skin Cells analyzed) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *Thus far, this case, Sons of Anarchy, and Curiosity Killed the Cat are the only cases to feature familiar suspects. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Europe